Little Sister
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: John works a case some nine years after Mary's death he meets another hunter things get steamy and Maggie Winchester comes to be.
1. Maggie Winchester

(AU when Sam and Dean have a little sister)

It was no secret that after a few years after Mary's death John went back to having a sexual life; don't get me wrong the guy adored his wife and missed her terribly but the life of a hunter can be a lonely one when you are out on the road all of the time and you leave your kids on side-road motels every other day. You get lonely and sometimes crave the company of an attractive woman. This is how Maggie Winchester came to be. Some nine years after Mary's death John found himself on a job down by Arizona he had left the boys at a motel as usual and was out hunting. The first night of the hunt he found himself at a local bar. He met this really attractive woman who just happened to be a hunter working the same job as john. They talked about the creature they were hunting and agreed to hunt it down together. John wasn't one for working with hunters he didn't know but Molly knew more about the case and she seemed to had a solid lead on the creature so John made an exception. They worked on the hunt for about a week killing the werewolf and it's pack quite efficiently Molly was fierce and John took an extreme liking for her not only in looks but also in the way she carried herself. She was brave, strong, determined, amazing with knives and guns and soon within the short time they spent together they ended up in a very steamy and passionate relationship.

After the job was taken care of and John got called away on another case he promised to keep in touch and come several times a year to visit but just as others before Molly He forgot about her and continued his lonesome lifestyle until about a year later when he found himself back in the same town where he had met Molly and tried looking for her to pick up where they had left off but to his unpleasant surprise find out she had been killed in a hunt two months after giving birth to their daughter Maggie who was now with Molly's sickly mother who just happened to be the victim of the monster John was now hunting the night he heard the news about Molly. John was investigating around the property when he heard the elderly woman scream from upstairs he tried to save her by shooting the monster to it's death but it was too late the victim's throat had been ripped out.

As John was cursing his luck a child's cry came from the room next door he went to check on the baby whom was his suppose daughter. The girl not even four months old was crying hysterically John cradled her in his arms and reached for a near by bottle to feed her. After the child had fallen asleep in his arms he took her and drove back to the motel where he had left Sam and Dean he was going to take her back to Bobby's get a DNA test and figure out if the child with the rosy cheeks and tender smile was actually his.

John laid on the couch with the sleeping child in his arms. He positioned her against his chest and covered her with his leader jacket to keep her warm.

The next morning he was awoken by Sam and Dean surrounding him making gestures to the child against his chest.

"why do you have a baby dad?" Sam asked John confused looking at the sleeping girl.

"I saved her from the thing I'm hunting right now; it was pretty late last night so I decided to bring her over with me while I figure out what to do" he told the curious child with a small and tiered smile.

"We are not keeping it are we?" Asked Dean reaching for the box of cereal on the table next to his bed. without saying anything John got up. Placed little Maggie on the couch and told the boys to keep an eye on her while he went to get baby stuff in case they had to keep the child for a while longer.

After John left Dean made a face to the baby and sat on the edge of the couch to eat he turned on the tv and ignored the baby next to him secretly sitting there to make sure she didn't roll and fell.

Maggie soon awoke crying. "Ah great what do we do with it now?" Said Dean covering his ears. He wasn't thrill of the idea of having a baby girl to look after.

"Dean is okay just try to comfort her she's probably cold since dad left." Sam said picking her up cradling her in his arms sitting down next to Dean. After a while of being rocked in Sam's arms Maggie fell asleep again. John returned with a bag filled with dippers a couple of bottles and baby formula for their trip back to Bobby's.

After the long drive to Bobby 's with a crying baby in an inadequate seat aka Dean's arms John and the boys where pretty grumpy.

They received Bobby's pleased smile which turned into shock with annoyed faces. As Bobby was going to ask John why the hell he had a baby girl with him Dean positioned the cooing child in his arms.

"Here you go uncle happy birthday" the thirteen year old said as he walked in.

After the boys had helped themselves to some food from the fridge and we're now watching tv Bobby still carrying little Maggie and John locked themselves in Bobby 's study to discuss the matter at hand.

"Alright John what the hell is happening why after a hunt you come to my house carrying a 4 month old child?"

"Because I think she might be mine Bob"

"Come again? What do you mean yours? Where is the mother?"

"I had an affair with a hunter about a year ago…" he paused Maggie was falling asleep for Bobby couldn't stop rocking her.

"Her mother got killed in a hunt two months ago and until last night her grandmother was the primary guardian for her but she was murdered and I had to take the child to make sure she was mine I need you to help me get a DNA test Bobby"

"God damn it ya idjit" Bobby said looking down at the now sleeping child in his arms he couldn't help but smile at her. "She does look a bit like you." He teased.

John shot him a mean look. After dinner Bobby made some calls and arranged the blood sampling from both John and Maggie the next day at the local hospital the results would be in within an hour of the sampling. John couldn't sleep that night not only because Maggie awoke every 2-3 hours but because he didn't know what he would do if she turned out in fact to be his. If she wasn't it was easy he would just drop her off at the first orphanage he would stumble upon but if she was his how was he going to break it to the boys? How would he raise her? Would he raise her in the life he was raising the boys? She had nothing to do with the avenging of Mary.

He had no need to drag her into that life; but then again he would have to take responsibility of the child he had created and she had no other family to stay with Molly had told him it was only her mom and herself even if he wanted to leave her with a relative there was no one left; he would have to keep her and raise her in the life even if he didn't want to.

The next morning John drove to the hospital for the DNA test. He had no idea how but Bobby had found an old baby seat inside one of the cars he had outback and he had helped John installing it in the impala before their trip downtown. John help the baby girl close to his chest nervously as they made their way into the white building. He signed in with his usual wacky credit card names and got them into the waiting room.

After a while of being there a young nurse called their names and lead them into a small room. Once in there she pulled out the needles and inserted it into John first taking out a blood sample and then doing the same to Maggie who started to cry loudly forcing John to comfort her.

The nurse smiled at him took the blood and left the room After a while of waiting a doctor walked in with a clipboard.

"Mr Jones?" She asked looking at the paper in front of her

"Yeah" John replied looking nervously at her

"You came here for a DNA test today is that correct?"

"Yes that's right"

"Well Mr Jones I don't know if this are the news you where expecting to hear but the chance for this little girl to be your daughter is one of 99.9%. Congratulations Mr Jones you are a father"

Hearing this John nearly passed out he was hopping Maggie wasn't his and the news took him pretty much by surprise. After taking a moment and recovering the best he could John thanked the doctor, took Maggie and drove back to Bobby 's

he was leaving Maggie with Bobby while he went for a drink. He needed one badly.


	2. Childhood

John never told Sam and Dean the truth about Maggie but the boys had their suspensions which after finding out about Adam became certain of. And the Winchester brothers couldn't help but wonder if they had other brothers or sisters around.

Maggie grew up in the life; since a very young age she learned to shoot and fight just as Sam and Dean had and just as her brothers she spend her childhood between motel rooms and the Impala. She learned the family business and couldn't imagine herself living another life other than the one she was given by the Winchesters and was confused, angry and hurt at Sam when he took off for two years to go to college. She couldn't understand why Sam hated their life so badly and after he left developed severe abandonment ant trust issues which Dean tried to mend by taking her out on small jobs and perfecting the preadolescent's hunting skills.

Maggie got even more attached to Dean than she had and cherished their hunts together even more than before. She quickly learned she liked hunting with Dean a lot more than when they hunted with John. Ever since Sam had ditched them John had assigned all of the research to Maggie which usually meant she would spend the whole job locked inside the motel room or John would drop her off at the local library and would often call her for answers to later pick her up one or two hours after closing just to take her back to the motel and do the whole thing over again. But when she was with Dean they would split the work 50/50 and Maggie would get to help out in the actual hunt a lot more than she ever did in the hunts with John.

And not only did Maggie get to spend time with her brother and sharpen her skills but she would get this sort of break from the constant stress and anxiety she often felt when her father was around. She didn't know why but she feared her father and hated being with him. She much rather be with Sam or Dean who where a lot more chill.

Before Sam left she would spend almost all of her time with him because they were usually the two geeks who got assigned the research work while Dean and John where the badass heroes saving the people in distress. But after Sam vanished for two years she spend most of her time either with Dean or alone; which took a toll on her making her even more antisocial and people phobic than she was before.

Besides the whole isolation Maggie stopped having interest in learning which was often nourished by her older brother who was always reading a book or taking online test and courses; Maggie would sit with him and do the same; she liked to read and she loved it when she learned some new fact about something; she would become very excited and would tell it to whoever listened.

But as years went by and Sam became more and more involved in the idea of going to college and becoming a lawyer Maggie often thought Sam was delusional either wasting his time or she thought he could be a lawyer after hunting most of his life with them she never thought Sam would ditched them for the idea of college.

But after he did whenever she thought of school she would get angry because she would think of Sam and his betrayal so she completely abandoned her natural curiosity for learning, abandoned all of the online courses Sam had found for her to keep at grade level for the two years Sam was gone focusing all of her time and energy in the hunt.


	3. Fetching Sam

By the time John went on that hunting trip to never come back forcing Dean and Maggie to go get Sam to help them find him Maggie was a brand new teenager having turned 12 just a week before her father's trip.

"Dean we don't need him we can find dad all on our own" Maggie complain as they made their way to the Stanford parking lot to ask about Sam.

"Mag's is been days since we last heard from him you know is not like him to not check in, in such a long time we got to get Sammy we'll find dad quicker that way." Dean told her not looking away from the fairly empty parking lot as he chose the perfect space for baby.

Maggie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "whatever you say but you are going in to get him alone"

She pulled out her iPod and plugged in her headphones Dean sighted and headed towards the information building alone.

When he came back Maggie looked at him through her music list "any luck? No? Bet the jerk ditched this place too"

"Hey Mags can you stop being so harsh on him? He only wanted to have a normal lif-."

"And the only way to get that in his mind was to ditch us right? The only way to be normal according to Sam is to leave your family and not talk to them for 2 years buring them in the dirt" Maggie interrupted him harshly.

Dean didn't say anything he knew she was right and had every right to be mad at him. He let her be and started to drive to the address they had just given him for Sam.

outside the apartment complex Dean looked over at Maggie through the review mirror, she gave him a (are you fucking kidding me bitch I'm not moving) face and Dean got out of the car to fetch Sam alone.

Once he had Sam and where in the car they where still discussing the conditions of Sam's company which highly upset Maggie.

"Dean just remember I have to make it before Monday I absolutely can not miss this interview" "You'll make it okay Sam" Maggie jump in without looking at Sam. "Dean why are we bothering Mr future lawyer guy, he has an interview that is obviously more important than finding dad, let's leave him and go on this hunt come on we are losing time!"

"No Maggie! Sam is coming and that's final!" Dean snapped back at her.

Maggie sulked back into her seat and crossed her arms upset. After a long silence Sam turned to Maggie with a smile "hey Mags, You've gotten big!"

"Whatever moose" she mumbled under her breath without looking at her older brother shuffling through her ipod finding the song that fitted her mood the best.

It was going to take her a really long time to forgive Sam and a stupid smile and sweet caring tone wasn't going to change anything.


	4. Confronting The Feels

The siblings arrived at a motel in Arizona where they where going to start a new job. something had been killing high schoolers in the last month since a kid committed suicide in a local high school after years of bullying. The trio believed it was the restless spirit of the teen claiming revenge over those who had wronged him.

it was going to be an easy and quick case; find the body salt and burn it and set the poor eastward to finally rest. So they didn't mind napping throughout the day, before searching for the body in the local cemetery that night. They had arrived at the motel at a rather early hour; just before noon so they had the whole day ahead of them before actually having to do their job. They had departed the previous town around 6 am because there was a suppose accident on the highway they where taking and Dean was worried they would have to waist another day on the road arriving at the town too close to the time of the job.

They hadn't had much rest since they had just whipped out a numerous nest of vamps less than 48 hrs before. They where exhausted and 'arriving at such an early time at the new town was a blessing from the heavens.' Maggie chuckled at the thought and opened the door to the motel running to the bed closest to the bathroom. "I CALL DIBS!" She yelled at her brothers who had started to unload the car while she claimed her bed.

Maggie liked sleeping close to the bathroom because that way she didn't have to wrestle Dean for it in the morning because Dean was actually a delicate princess and would take ages in there doing his lashes or something because not even moose with his L'oreal hair would take as long as Dean did.

"That's great princess you could actually help unload the car first before unfairly claiming the bed when you know you get the sleeping bag this time" Dean said annoyed carrying in the heaviest bag containing guns, amo and police radars.

"I will help! Maggie yelped at her big brother jumping out the bed and heading towards the door she stuck out her tongue at him before heading out. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed before turning his attention back to the bag before him. "Teenagers" he mumbled starting to unpack the bag.

"C'mon moose hand me a bag to go back in with it and shut Dean up so I can l collapse on the bed for a bit" Maggie snapped at Sam, who was unloading two more heavy bags from the trunk.

Sam who had endured no more than thousands of insults, name calling, eye rolls, snaps, rude comments and a shit load of back talking since he rejoin his siblings three weeks back when they went to get him at Stanford to help look for the very man who had kicked him out two years prior had had enough from his sister's attitude and was going to sort things out with her.

"Alright that's it" Sam shut the trunk of the Impala with a slam and turned to Maggie looking at her right in the eyes.

"Maggie look I know you are mad at me for leaving for two years without really saying good bye but what did you want me to do? Dad basically kicked me out that night I couldn't exactly go to your room, wake you up and kiss you good bye in the heat of the moment. I know you say you are mad because I left and left a shit load more of work fall on yours, Dean's and dad's shoulders and yea that was messed up of me to do and I'm sorry but we both know what pissed you off and hurt you the most was me not saying good bye and I don't know how else to apologize to you; I've apologized one and a thousand different ways and you still look at me with such rage and hatred and God does it hurt…."

"Good!" Maggie snapped before he could continue she didn't want to hear this right now, She pushed passed him and tried grabbing a bag from his feet.

Sam sighted, grabbed Maggie's shoulder and spinner her around to face him. "Maggie please I just want my baby sister back." Sam said obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Do you really think I was happy away from you and Dean? Do you think I would of just taken off like I did if dad hadn't ran me out the way he did that night? Do you think you where the only one who was sad and mad and confused? No Maggie you weren't, I was pretty pissed at the shittiness of the situation too…"

(Cut short again) "Oh yea! Then why didn't you ever try to come back you lying asshole! I Know getting rid of us was the happiest moment of your life! I know how much you always hated the life Sam! I know how unhappy our life made you!

I bet if Jess hadn't died you would of never rejoined us! You weren't concern for dad when Dean and I went to fetch you! I know you just did it to get Dean and me off your back again after that weekend; I bet you would of never called again to ask if we ever found dad or if we where even still alive.

Just face it Sam leaving us behind was the best moment of your life and the fact that you are being a hypocrite now acting concerned and playing the part of the martir brother who missed us terribly and had no other choice other than leave is what really pisses me off so please save your little act for someone who gives a shit!" Maggie pulled off the bag from the floor, shoved Sam aside as hard as she could and made her way to the motel room.

"Maggie!" Sam pulled along the last bag and stormed after his little sister catching up to her as she entered the room dragging along the bag.

"Go fuck yourself moose I have nothing else to say to you" she said entering trying to shove the door in his face.

Sam caught it before it hit him. "Maggie stop this! You are acting like a bratty five year old! We need to talk this through and sort things out!"

Maggie Ignored his ranting, left the bag in the middle of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. She needed to be away from Sam she didn't even wanted to see his face. She was so mad at him for trying to blame his 2 year absence solemnly on her now missing father enraged her beyond belief.

She new John was no saint and of course she was well aware of his explosive temper; he had made her want to run away plenty of times before because of it. And she was in no way excusing him in his fault in Sam leaving.

She had seriously consider packing up a bag and go after Sam in the recent weeks after his departure, her father constant anger and need to pick up arguments with her oldest brother

(which often became heated and she would become terrified either men would start throwing punches at the other any second. Terrified her)

She was sure they would of tried killing each other if it hadn't been for her jumping in the middle of the fights when they started getting out of hand and pulling Dean away.

Just thinking about those horrible memories fill up her body with anxiety and her eyes started to swell up with tears. She didn't want Dean to worry specially now that she was sure she needed to come out become he was at the door knocking.

He had been out there a while now but Maggie hadn't really realize it until now. "Mags what's wrong come out, you've been in there too long are you alright? Don't make me kick down the door again like I did last time you fell asleep in the bathtub and you screamed your head off and threw the bar of soap at me. That was embarrassing"

Maggie giggled at the memory, took a deep breath and answered as normal as she could. "I'm not coming out until moose leaves I don't want to see him."

Dean sighted. He hated seeing this senseless feud between his little brother and sister. "Sam is not here Mags he headed out to get some air. Why don't you come out and tell good o' big bro Dean what's the matter between you two maybe I can fix it" He faintly smiled to the thought of making things all right for his siblings.

without answering Maggie opened the door "there is nothing you can do Dean this is between moose and me and I don't think it will be fixed that easy either"

" I know you are still pissed at him because he left us for all those years and yea I admit it was really douchy from his part but what did you wanted the guy to do dad didn't really give him much of a choice that night you know?"

"Ugh don't defend him Dean" Maggie threw up her arms in desperation and dragged her hands down her face mumbling a second "please don't defend him. I know dad was a total asshole that night and I know he didn't give him another choice outside of leaving, I was actually awake and saw the whole thing….."

"You saw the fight?" Dean interrupted, concern and guilt taking over his features immediately. "Mags why didn't you tell me?"

He reached for her shoulder and squeezed a little "I would of tried harder to stop the whole thing if I knew you where witnessing it"

"Dean you can't control everything you know? Specially other people's reaction to things; I know you tried your hardest I could see the exhaustion and desperation in your eyes as you tried jumping in between them several times. I also know you couldn't do anything else other than back away after the blow dad delivered to your right cheek at one point. I got beyond scared by then, I was actually about to get in between all of you after dad hit you but I was so scared of him at that moment I was paralyzed in place.

Good I felt so helpless as I saw you walk to the kitchen with your head down leaving the two argue even more heated than before. I wanted to run to the kitchen and hug you but I was scared dad would actually give me the spanking he had promise me for so many years if I did that, I'm sure he was angry enough to. So I just stayed and watched and God do I regret my lack of courage that day every second of my life. I can never forgive myself for watching Sammy storm out of the house like he did and do nothing to stop him

. I just sat there and allowed him to walk out of our lives like that. I know I told you I was mad at him for leaving and not looking back but I'm actually mostly mad at myself for allowing him to leave and every time I look at him I remember that night and the rage of my impotence rushes all over me and that's why I'm having such a hard time getting use to having him around. I'm not really mad at him anymore I forgave him probably as soon as I saw him again but I just have so much anger inside me I don't know how to act around him outside of being a bitch.

God I hope he can forgives me one day."

Two long arms wrapped around her and a jungle of hair fell on her face as Sam rested his head on hers. Sam had walked in almost immediately after his siblings started talking and heard Maggie's whole confession about that night.

"God Maggie, of course forgive you. I'm sorry I never called or tried to reach out to you guys. I was a pretty shitty brother too and I'm so sorry for everything, for making you witness such an awful fight, for making you feel the way you feel, for not calling for everything Mags and I know it will be so hard for us to rebuild our relationship but God do I want to try get the silly little monkey of a sister I remember."

Maggie was sobbing really hard at this point, she couldn't really talk, she turned around and buried her face in her brother's chest and nodded furiously.

Sam was also crying and Dean not being able to help himself joined the hug for a moment before pulling away whipping off a tear and said totally seriously "alright no more chick-flick moments I have a reputation to uphold and I won't let you two weaklings ruin it"

Sam and Maggie burst out laughing. Maggie grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Dean hitting him on the face.

"Oh shut up big macho man"

Sam laughed harder grabbed the pillow from the other bed and join in on the soon to become pillow battle to the death.

he knew some how Maggie would into a competition for the bed.


	5. Finding Dad

A chick with short blonde hair was talking with the boys when a huge shadow monster apparently a demon attacked them knocking them out.

Maggie saw the whole thing from behind the boxes she was hiding, fighting the urge of jumping in and helping them out; despite her urge she decided to stay hidden for she knew nothing about shadow demons and would of only get herself captured if she acted now. And what good would that do her brothers?

Maggie had followed the boys after Dean told her to stay at the motel and head back to Bobbie's if they didn't return by sunset the next day.

As it was expected the teen promised and pretended to read a book while they headed out. Once she was absolutely sure Sam and Dean where oblivious to her she went outside halted a taxi and told him to follow the 1969 Chevy impala that was at a halt a few feet away at a red light.

The taxi followed the car with obvious distance between them as Maggie had instructed. The cabbie followed the black impala's every turn until it came to a stop by an old abandoned factory Maggie instructed the cab driver to park just out of sight a block away from the place.

She paid him and pulled her backpack over her shoulder which contained the usual. (salt, holly water, a couple of knives a gun and some salt rounds) she ran towards the building and found the boys just before the shadow demon attacked them.

She waited with one of her knive in one hand and her gun tucked in in her jean's pocket ready to be pulled out at a moments notice. She was also ready to run for it just waiting for the right time to jump in.

She almost jump in when Meg mentioned this was a trap for her father who was somewhere in town but she was able to control her emotions and assert the situation with a cold mind.  
"Ugh gross" she mumbled when Meg started flirting with Sam; which almost got her caught but thankfully Dean was of more interest for her since he was trying to cut himself loose, meg noticed and took away his knife. Which apparently was somehow coordinated since Sam used this as an opportunity to break loose himself.

"That's my clever boy" Maggie whispered, a huge grin cracking on her face when Sam told her he had his own knife breaking free when Meg complained to him.

She ran to free Dean as Meg and Sam fought.

"What the he'll are you doing here! I told you to stay put"

"Yea well sometimes teens don't listen when they are told to do things" Maggie told him as she cut the rope

"You don't say" Dean cometed annoyed

"Hey, I'm helping save your ass aren't I?" Maggie commented cutting the last strand. As Dean was freed and was getting on his feet ready to assist his little brother Meg fell from the window.

Sam who had been completely obviously to his little sister's presence turned around to unite Dean. He frowned at the sight of Maggie.

"Where t you suppose to stay in the motel?"

She rolled her eyes at him but said nothing.

"We are having a very serious conversation on our way back don't think you are not in trouble because you helped us Magdalena"

" Ugh! Don't use that name okay Dean Samuel Winchester it's fucking ugly what the fuck was dad thinking when he names me? Was he drunk?" she said annoyed

Dean looked surprised "how did you know my middle name? And don't curse" he said the last part sternly

" I found your birth certificate once" she said flatly rolling her eyes at cursing comment completely dismissing it; she went over to where her back back laid and said with a smirk pulling it over her shoulder.

"What's Sam's middle name? Dean?"

Before Dean could answer Sam responded as he gathered the guns Meg had taken from them.

"Actual Magdalena it is Henry; my full name is Samuel Henry Winchester"

Maggie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Dean chuckled softly under his breath towards the annoyance his little sister displayed and followed Sam out.

"We are having a very serious conversation in the car though"

Dean told her walking by. Maggie gave them a bitch face from behind 'assholes she had totally helped them and now she was in trouble? Fucking bullshit!'

The half and hour ride back to the motel was mostly Dean lecturing her about sneaking out behind their backs and following them after she promised to stay and not get involved Maggie tried complaining she had helped them several times but the boys kept dismissing it and continue on all of the metaphorical dangers the teen could have found herself in.

"Do you think Meg was telling the truth when she said dad was in town?" She commented at one point almost at the motel.

"Maggie don't try to change the subject you could have died, what would of happened if a demon was guarding the place and would of captured you?…."

"I would of thrown holly water at his eyes and ran, Dean seriously do you think dad is in town?" She tried again.

This time Sam responded while Dean parked in front of the motel.

"Mags, demons lie. She probably knew you where listening and said that to try and get you to show yourself."

Maggie sighted and put on her back pack getting ready to head out. Just before getting out Dean looked behind to the back seat and said "by the way you are grounded for three week"

Maggie grunted "ugh, Dean that's not fair!"

"Sorry kiddo but you need to learn a lesson" Dean told her once inside the building as they waited for the elevator.

"Dean you are totally over reacting! Come on Sammy tell him he is over reacting" she turned to Sam giving him puppy eyes.

"Sorry Mags but I agree with Dean's punishment, you do need to learn to not follow us when we tell you to stay. We tell you this because we want you safe not because we want to keep you out of the action" Sam ruffled his little sister's hair as Dean pulled out the keys to the room.

" you guys suck" Maggie crossed her arms and leaned against the wall pouting

"Can it be two week?" She pushed her luck

"No, three weeks and that's final Mags no more arguing or I'll make it a month" Dean threatened pushing open the door.

As they opened the door they realeised something wasn't right both the boys pulled out their guns ready to take out what ever was inside with them when John turned around to face them.

"You should listen to your brothers little girl" John commented as he faced his children.

Maggie totally ignored his comment and ran up to hug him

"Dad you are alive!" She said crushing her body against her father's chest.

"Yes I am baby, I am" he embraced her into a tight hug.

Maggie hadn't realized before how much she longed seeing her whole family together again until a few tears escaped her eyes without her permission. She quickly wiped them away as John kissed the top of her head and when over to hug Dean and Sam.

She got a bit tense when John when over to Sam, The last time they had seen each other was the night Sam left and she was worried they still hated each other and would not want to see one another; specially that her dad who was a specialist on holding grudges wouldn't want to see her brother.

She stood near Dean holding his leather jacket's sleeve mysteriously. Dean noticed her tense up and placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder squeezing at it smiling at her when John and Sam hugged.

She instantly relaxed and a wave of happiness rushed upon her whole being. She was truly happy everyone was well and together again.

As their happy reunion was happening a bunch of shadow demons came out of nowhere and started attacking them. One pushed Maggie down and was sort of stabbing her stomach sending excruciating waves of pain through her whole body.  
She couldn't move she couldn't do anything the pain was too overwhelming.

Her mind was clouded with pain and only seized when Sam opened a flare and sent the sons of butchers back to hell.

Her brothers had their arms around her shoulders guiding her out before she could realize what was happening.  
In what seemed like seconds they where all outside by the impala ready to make a run for it.

"Dad you can't come with us"

"DEAN WHAT!" Both Sam and her echoed together. She would of usually yelled "jinx you own me a soda can't talk" at Sam but this was no time for games.

"Sam, Mags Meg was right dad is more vulnerable when he is which us. Is best if we split up."

"But Dean we found dad and I want to help him fight this thing"

"Me too! I don't want to leave dad to do it all alone" Maggie backed up her brother

"Kids we all will have a part to play. But Dean is right for now is not ideal for us to stick together"

Maggie was torned to see her dad go again she ran to him and embraced him in a bone cracking hug.

This took John by surprise and took a moment to catch his breath. Maggie was short but she was strong and when her strength and emotion combined she could knock the air out of her father.

Not knowing what to do for a second John pulled her away, grabbing her by her shoulders he took a better look at his growing teen age daughter and pulled her in into a tight hug, he kissed the top of her head before letting go one last time and told her as he let go "look out for your brother and be a good girl, daddy loves you"

With this John turned to his boys giving each a one arm hug telling them to be safe and that they would see each other again soon.

The siblings got in the impala and hit the road once more after seeing their father drive off.


End file.
